Touhou: El despertar del Youkai de la oscuridad
by Hoshiichii
Summary: Luego de que hayan pasado 3 años de los sucesos de Double Dealing Character, Yuyuko predice el despertar de un youkai muy poderoso y temido durante más de 3000 años que jurara venganza y destruirá toda Gensokyo. Al despertar acabara con cualquiera que se interfiera en sus planes. Se iniciara una dura batalla entre el youkai y las heroínas. ¿Podrán recuperar la paz en Gensokyo?
1. Capitulo 1: La intranquilidad de Yuyuko

Hola a todos, soy hoshii, este es mi primer capitulo de uno de los juegos que mas me gusto. Esta historia va para todos los fans de Touhou. Espero que les guste y cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

_**Touhou: el despertar del youkai de la oscuridad.**_

_Capítulo 1: La intranquilidad de Yuyuko. _

"_Gensokyo, un lugar maravilloso pero frágil, tranquilo pero inseguro, perfecto pero imperfecto. Cuando el sonar de las campanas y el pájaro blanco del cielo de aviso a la llegada del fin de Gensokyo, será el momento donde tendrán que olvidar quienes son"_

Es una tarde calurosa en el inframundo y se podía ver el paisaje de árboles de cerezo con sus hojas rodeando el Saigyou Ayakashi (1). Los fantasmas paseaban por los alrededores felizmente disfrutando del día, todos menos la dama de Hakugyokurou (2), Yuyuko, que estaba sentada en el tatami en una habitación rectangular de su templo, en frente de una mesa baja que en ella solo había una taza de té, con la mirada al frente, sin decir una palabra y perdida en sus pensamientos. Tiene un aspecto preocupado. En el templo no se escuchaba nada, solo el ruido que emitían las hojas de los árboles que se mecían con el viento. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el silencio ya que en ella solo había una mesa baja en el centro y un bonsái pequeño en una esquina, ningún ruido se emitía.

La puerta de la izquierda de la sala se desliza a un costado y se abre, dejando que la brisa entre en la habitación. Se podía ver el jardín del templo del otro lado. La sirvienta de Yuyuko, Youmu, estaba de rodillas del otro lado de la puerta con su otra mitad fantasma en su costado, sosteniendo una bandeja con un plato lleno de bollos dulces.

Youmu: -Yuyuko-sama, con permiso.

Yuyuko escucha a su sirvienta y le sonríe quitando su aspecto de preocupación.

Yuyuko: -oh, Youmu, ¿los trajiste?, muchas gracias…

Youmu se levanta, entra en la sala silenciosa y deja el plato en el medio de la mesa baja, se sienta en la otra punta dejando a un costado la bandeja y sus espadas.

Estuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo y no hubo ningún intento de ninguna de las dos para iniciar una conversación. Youmu observaba seriamente a su ama que tenía la mirada en su taza y lo que le parecía extraño era que no había agarrado ninguno de los bollos dulces que tanto les gustaba.

Era tanto el silencio que solo se escuchaba a los fantasmas de afuera pasando cerca del templo. Yuyuko seguía en sus pensamientos y Youmu seguía mirándola mientras tomaba coraje para atreverse a preguntar. Finalmente, Youmu se quita la vergüenza y con esfuerzo logra decir algo.

Youmu: -Y-Yuyuko-sama, ¿sucede algo?, l-la veo preocupada.

Yuyuko: -Eh?... ah no… n-no es nada, solo estaba pensando que es lo que íbamos a cenar, jijiji.

Con eso dicho, la dama logro evitar la pregunta de Youmu. Luego levanta su taza y toma un sorbo tratando de hacer parecer que estaba todo bien.

Youmu: -Si tiene algo que la preocupa, no dude en decirme, voy a tratar de ayudarla en todo lo que puedo.

Yuyuko: -No te preocupes, estoy bien. Muchas gracias Youmu, eres muy buena conmigo.

Youmu suspira y pone una cara triste. Se dice a sí misma _"si pudiera ayudarla"._ Se sentía inservible y no paraba de pensar que podía hacer, no le gustaba ver a su ama en esa condición, porque ella siempre ve a Yuyuko feliz y alegre preguntando si había comida o haciendo comentarios absurdos, era raro verla así_. _

Pasa el tiempo, las dos siguen calladas y la situación en que esta Youmu es incomoda. Finalmente la sirvienta se levanta, toma sus espadas y camina lentamente sobre la sala hasta la puerta del jardín sin decir una palabra. Yuyuko la mira y en el momento en que Youmu abre la puerta le pregunta.

Yuyuko: -¿Qué vas a hacer?...

Se lo pregunto sin emoción y se la veía igual que cuando estaba pensando, con los ojos entre abiertos y con cara de nada.

Youmu se quedó callada por un momento sin voltear su cabeza para mirarla. Algunas de las hojas de cerezo de los arboles entraban en la habitación y el sol brillante no dejaba mostrar nada del exterior, el sonido de las hojas que se mecían se hizo más fuerte.

Youmu finalmente respondió pero aun mirando hacia afuera y sin ganas.

Youmu: -Tengo un asunto con mis amigas en Gensokyo que tú también deberías venir… (Silencio)… no volveré tarde.

Y luego de decir eso se marchó lentamente, dejando la puerta abierta. Yuyuko sabía cómo se sentía su sirvienta pero no intento detenerla, solo se quedó sentada mirando hacia a fuera preocupada.

Yuyuko: -¿Será cierto lo que siento?, tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Se romperá el sello? Temo por lo que va a suceder ahora en adelante. Si ese individuo sale, toda Gensokyo…solo espero… que solo sea mi imaginación… Youmu.

…

En Gensokyo es verano, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y cubría todo el paisaje con su luz y calor. Todos los habitantes, Youkai y humanos estaban teniendo una fiesta en el templo Hakurei como era de costumbre en esos días. El viento no se hacía notar ese día, por lo que era muy caluroso esa tarde. Había muy pocas nubes, los arboles de cerezo cubrían todo el templo dando una maravillosa y fresca sombra. La fiesta se estaba dando debajo de los árboles a un costado del templo, todos estaban sentados en unas sábanas que habían dejado en el pasto. Había mucho sake y comida, muchas risas y mucha música. Se podía ver a Reimu y Marisa apoyadas en uno de los arboles conversando y bebiendo, Reimu con cara de nada y suspirando a cada rato, ya que la que tenía que limpiar todo al terminar era solamente ella. Aya estaba sacándoles fotos a todas las personas de la fiesta. Los miembros de la Scarlet Devil Mansión estaban sentados bebiendo junto a los miembros del templo Moriya, Patchouli como siempre estaba leyendo un libro, Sakuya estaba sosteniendo un paraguas sobre la cabeza de Remilia que esta era la única que estaba sentada en un sillón de cuero y de mucha elegancia y Hong sosteniendo otro paraguas sobre la cabeza de Flandre que ella estaba sentada en las sabanas. Las hermanas Scarlet estaban conversando con Suwako y Sanae. Estaban Reisen y Tewi, peleándose por el ultimo onigiri y Suika se encontraba rodeada de muchas botellas de sake ignorando a los que tenía a su alrededor. Todos estaban felices disfrutando de todo y la atmosfera que se sentía en la fiesta era muy alegre.

Reimu: -Marisa… ¿has visto a alguien colocar algo en la caja de donaciones?

Marisa: -¡Jajaja!, Reimu, me extraña de ti que preguntes algo que ya sabes la resuesta.

Reimu empezó a mirarla con cara de enojo y tratando de relajarse dice luego de un suspiro.

Reimu: - ¡Jum!, no me molesta que hagan fiestas en mi templo pero por lo menos me gustaría que me ayudaran con la limpieza o que donen algo.

Marisa: -Reimu, tranquila. Eso es algo que no debes pensar ahora, disfruta de la fiesta.

Reimu: -Lo que me parece extraño es que no están Youmu y Yuyuko. ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

Marisa: -Si te refieres a Youmu, ella está por ahí.

Su mano señala hacia delante de ellas. A lo lejos se ve a Youmu caminando lentamente por el sendero de árboles de cerezo con la cabeza gacha y triste.

Marisa: -mmmm, no se le ve muy bien.

Youmu llega a donde estaban Reimu y Marisa y las saluda con una reverencia. Las dos la miran preocupadas y mientras Reimu le entregaba un vaso de sake, Marisa le toma el hombro y le pregunta irónicamente con una sonrisa.

Marisa: -¿Problemas de amor con tu ama, Youmu?

Youmu la mira con cara dudosa.

Youmu: -¿De que estas hablando Marisa?, no estoy de buen humor y quiero que me ayuden.

Reimu: -¿Qué sucede?

Youmu: - Yuyuko-sama se está comportando medio raro últimamente, no quiere hablar y parece que algo le preocupa y yo no sé cómo ayudarla… Encima no come mucho, no me pide nada para comer y se olvidó de la fiesta de hoy.

Marisa: -Wow, debe ser serio en verdad, para que Yuyuko no coma es extraño. ¿No será una impostora que solo quiere tu cuerpo?

Youmu: - Por favor deja de decir esas cosas Marisa, me duele la cabeza de solo pensar que Yuyuko-sama es esa clase de persona.

Marisa: -Jeje, perdón, perdón.

Reimu: -Pero dejando de lado las tonterías que dice Marisa, parece ser que es un tema serio. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que este así?

Youmu: -No lo sé pero… me preocupa.

Reimu: -¿No será que tuvo un problema con el Makai (3)? O ¿sintió algo en ese lugar? Ella es de conectarse con las energías del Makai.

Youmu: -No lo creo, yo voy muy seguido y no veo nada extraño para que la haga sentir mal.

Hubo un momento de silencio, las tres estaban calladas tratando de pensar algo y la preocupación las domino. El ruido de los demás en la fiesta era demasiado fuerte pero parece que a ellas no les importaba y seguían en lo suyo. El ambiente que era divertido y alegre se convirtió en uno tenso en donde estaban las tres.

Reimu: -Espero que no sea algo grave, si Yuyuko se pone así es preocupante e inquietante, ella puede sentir cuando el peligro se acerca y siempre lo toma bien, pero para estar así no es normal…

Reimu pone su mano derecha en su mentón y se queda pensando. Marisa se arregla su sombrero de bruja y se la notaba asustada.

Marisa: -S-si solo es un enemigo, no debemos preocuparnos ¿no?, somos fuertes ¿v-verdad chicas?

Youmu solo se quedó callada mirando al cielo observando las pocas nubes que se acercaban y el sol que le pegaba en la cara.

Youmu: -Yuyuko-sama…

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas todo el tiempo. La fiesta continúo y nadie advertía el peligro inminente, todo continuaba normalmente. Al parecer, algo extraño va a pasar en Gensokyo y solo Yuyuko es la única que sabe algo. Los días de paz al parecer, luego de tres años, se irán una vez más.

…

Ya es la noche en el inframundo. Todos los fantasmas habían desaparecido de los alrededores como siempre hacen a estas horas, Youmu estaba durmiendo en su futon en su habitación del templo, su mitad fantasma estaba al lado de ella y sus espadas estaban a un costado de la habitación apoyadas en la pared. La noche era fría y el viento azotaba en todas partes, la luz tenue que provenía de los faroles encendidos de los caminos, era lo único que iluminaba la oscura noche.

La única que estaba despierta era Yuyuko, que estaba de espaldas al árbol Ayakashi mirando al cielo oscuro. Su rostro de preocupación no se había ido pero ahora estaba seria. Su ropa se movía junto con el soplo del viento y aun se podían ver hojas de cerezo yendo de un lugar a otro.

Yuyuko: -Su energía va aumentando, pero sigue siendo muy débil. Espero que se quede en eso nada más, no va a pasar nada así… Solo, solo no te despiertes. ¿Qué debería hacer? Él solo esta intentando poder salir, aprovechando que… el sello está débil…

Yuyuko aprieta su puño y muerde sus labios. Esa noche se hizo larga para la ama de Youmu, solo siguió mirando el cielo pensando una y otra vez lo mismo…

( (1) Saigyou Ayakashi: es un árbol de cerezos Youkai, y es el árbol más grande de todo el inframundo. Lo que hace es hechizar a la gente para que descanse en paz debajo de sus pétalos pero fue sellado debido a que hechizaba a muchas personas y ahora está seco. En Perfect Cherry Blossom Yuyuko quiso revivirlo pero las heroínas llegaron justo a tiempo y la derrotaron antes de que el árbol florezca una vez más.

(2) Hakugyokurou: Es un templo fantasma ubicado en el inframundo. Es famoso por sus árboles de cerezo y muchos fantasmas van a visitarlo muy a menudo, principalmente en primavera. Yuyuko es la dama del templo y Youmu es la jardinera. Allí también se encuentra el Saigyou Ayakashi.

(3) Makai: Es el mundo de los demoños, o para decirlo mejor, es el infierno. Gran parte del Makai fue incendiado por Shinki en la pelea final de Mystic Square. Se dice que tiene varias ubicaciones.

Para más información: Touhou wiki en español . /wiki/Portada


	2. Capitulo 2: el Despertar

_**Touhou: el despertar del youkai de la oscuridad.**_

Hola a todos, soy hoshii, nos volvemos a ver en este segundo episodio. Gracias por acompañarme. En este capítulo nos damos cuenta de que, o en este caso de quien estaba preocupada Yuyuko pero no del todo. ¿Quién es ese Hombre? ¿Y por qué Yuyuko lo conoce? Espero que se sepa pronto (no sé por qué yo digo eso) bueno espero que les guste y ya saben, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida, me ayudan a crecer.

_Capítulo 2: El despertar._

"_Él será el causante de todo, él…azotara Gensokyo con todo su poder, aunque no se dé cuenta de lo que hace o lo que hará. Si vuestros corazones no se unen, no podrán llamarse humanos ni youkais. Tendrán que ser uno para derrotar a uno"_

En algún lugar del Makai, donde la luz no entra y el viento no se siente, donde solo hay neblina que no deja ver más allá y el lugar, vacío, amplio, sin nada a los alrededores, sin piso ni paredes y el lugar tenía un tono rojo oscuro, se encontraban tres mujeres alrededor de lo que sería un cristal deformado gigante, azulado y con manchas negras, con un papel amarillento y un poco gastado en el medio que tenía muchos símbolos extraños de color rojo y en el centro del papel estaba grabado una palabra en color negro que decía "Sello".

Las tres mujeres son la dama del templo del inframundo, Yuyuko, la Shinigami holgazana, Komachi y la Yama (4), Shikieiki. Cada una poseía un pequeño fuego naranja flotando a un costado de su cabeza, este alumbraba mucho a pesar de ser pequeño y las mujeres lo movían como querían. Ellas miraban lo que había dentro del cristal. La oscuridad del lugar no dejaba ver con lujo y detalle lo que yacía dentro del enorme sólido, pero con lo poco que se veía se podía decir que se trataba de un hombre alto durmiendo parado, de aspecto joven, pelo largo, gran parte lo cubría la frente y la parte izquierda de su cara. Vestía un hakama (5) largo y negro con unos zapatos negros, una camisa blanca con lo que parecían hojas de color amarillo pintadas debajo de la costura y encima de ella un haori (6) de color negro que no dejaban ver sus dos brazos. Solo se podía ver eso en la oscuridad además que el sujeto estaba al fondo del cristal.

Las tres chicas lo miraban meticulosamente, como si buscaran algo o ver si había alguna falla. Lo rodeaban una y otra vez, miraban al cuerpo con lo poquito que se podía apreciar una y otra vez sin dejar nada. Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, el lugar era frio y muy oscuro. Al parecer nadie pasaba por ahí.

Komachi estaba con los ojos cerrados y flotando horizontal, como si estuviera recostada en la espesa neblina. Se la veía cansada sin ganas de hacer nada.

Komachi: ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir estando aquí?... Hace frio y está muy oscuro. Dijo con voz chillona

Shikieiki: ¡deja de holgazanear y sigue con lo tuyo!

Contesto su jefa enojada. Acto seguido, Komachi responde con un suspiro y voló hacia arriba para continuar la investigación.

Shikieiki: Yuyuko-san, ¿está usted segura de lo que sintió?

Yuyuko estaba mirando fijamente al cristal con ojos entreabiertos pero serios.

Yuyuko: ¿tú crees que el sello se destruirá?

Shikieiki: No lo creo, no veo ni un signo de cambio en el sello, sigue igual solo que un poco amarillento pero esta tal y como estaba hace 3000 años, la energía debe ser suficiente para mantenerlo, él perdió mucho de su fuerza en estos años.

Yuyuko no dejaba de mirarlo pero se la veía más tranquila con la respuesta de Shikieiki.

Yuyuko: Tú fuiste la que lo sentencio a estar sellado en el Makai por toda la eternidad, ya que era un sujeto muy peligroso. Los sacerdotes lo sellaron y a partir de ese día hasta ahora tú lo has vigilado siempre ¿verdad?

Shikieiki: Yuyuko-san, ¿Qué es lo que realmente le preocupa? Estamos aquí porque usted nos llamó, pero al parecer que con mi respuesta no la deje satisfecha. Por lo que yo veo el sello sigue intacto pero usted sigue preocupada… (Pausa)… ¿usted pudo sentir su energía verdad?

Yuyuko agacha la cabeza y cierra sus ojos. Shikieiki se quedó callada entendiendo la situación y no pregunto más nada. El silencio que había en aquel lugar daba escalofríos. Komachi estaba en la punta más alta del cristal mirando y tocándolo, Yuyuko y Shikieiki seguían calladas mirando al sujeto.

Shikieiki: ¡Komachi! ¿Puedes sentir su presencia?

Komachi: ¡Para nada Shiki-sama, tampoco veo que haya algo fuera de lo común!- Le responde desde lo más alto.

Shikieiki: ¡No me llames Shiki, muestra más respeto!

Yuyuko: al parecer fue mi imaginación, veo que sigue igual, pero, ¿Por qué me siento tan preocupada y tan asustada?

Shikieiki: Tú eres la única que puede sentir su energía más allá de los limites, aun si es muy pequeña, nosotros no podemos como usted hace, solo si está despierto… él y tú están conectados con la misma energía ¿verdad?, como si fueran una persona, tal vez solo es una confusión que tuvo usted ya que su energía aumento y la de él tal vez solo se sintió igual que la suya.

Yuyuko: si, puede ser solo eso, que tonta soy ¿verdad?

Shikieiki: no digas eso, estabas preocupada y te entiendo, no es algo que se tiene que tomar a la ligera… ¿Vamos?

Yuyuko asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa medio fingida en su rostro.

Shikieiki: ¡Komachi! Ya nos vamos.

Komachi: ¡Okeeeey!

La Shinigami se junta rápidamente con las mujeres y las tres se van alejando del cristal gigante yendo hacia un portal que era la salida. Yuyuko se quedó sola, antes de entrar al portal mira una vez más el cristal que se veía chiquito a lo lejos.

Yuyuko: Daika…

Yuyuko se puso una mano en el pecho y suspiro, se quedó unos segundos mirándolo asustada y triste. Se iba a quedar más tiempo pero el portal se estaba cerrando por lo que tuvo que salir rápidamente. El lugar quedo vacío y silencioso, el hombre dentro del cristal seguía dormido pero el sello, el trozo de papel empezó a emitir una luz, algo tenue pero parecía extraño y preocupante.

…

Pasaron 3 días luego de que Yuyuko y las demás bajaron al Makai para ver al hombre en el cristal de nombre Daika. Ahora La dama del templo esta con Reimu, Youmu, Suika y Tenshi, yendo hacia la casa de Marisa, ya que la maga afirma tener una nueva habilidad e invito a todas a que vean.

Las chicas conversaban sobre eventos que fueron pasando durante los últimos años y como Reimu los solucionaba. Youmu se la veía muy feliz y alegre, ve que su ama vuelve a tener esa sonrisa particular de ella y salió del templo. Yuyuko se la veía sonriente aunque no hablaba mucho, Suika hablaba y se reía de todo y Tenshi solo estaba de paso, estaba aburrida por lo que las acompaño a ver a Marisa, llevaba una bolsa con fruta, mayormente duraznos. Había mucho calor en el día, el sol estaba brillante esa mañana, en cambio no llegaba a iluminar tanto la zona por donde iban las chicas, ya que el bosque mágico está lleno de árboles y las hojas de ellos obstruían el paso de la luz.

Ya llegando, las chicas podían ver a lejos la casa y a un costado de ella podían ver a la maga junto a Alice, su vecina, y sus muñecas correteando cerca de ella.

Marisa: ¡Hey chicas, rápido rápido!

Les grita a lo lejos poniendo sus dos manos en su boca para lograr que la escuchen.

Ya estando ahí, las chicas son guiadas por Alice hacia una mesa blanca y chiquita, con unas sillas de jardín rodeándola. Se encontraba a la izquierda de ellas y con algunos bollos dulces y té encima de un mantel tendido en la mesa.

Estaban todas sentadas disfrutando de los aperitivos mirando a Marisa que se encontraba en frente de todas y era la única que estaba parada, con sus manos apoyadas a ambos costados de su cintura y mostraba grandeza, como si fuera muy superior. Tenshi estaba triste, nadie estaba comiendo la fruta que trajo.

Marisa: ¡Muchas gracias por venir hoy chicas!... Hoy les voy a mostrar algo interesante. Eh creado una nueva spell card que les sorprenderá.

Suika: ohhh suena interesante

Tenshi: si es tan bueno, ten una pelea conmigo.

Reimu: Vamos Marisa, no tengo todo el tiempo.

Yuyuko y Youmu estaban sentadas sin decir nada, solo estaban disfrutando del té y esperando que Marisa muestre su técnica.

Marisa: Bien, para eso necesito a una voluntaria… ¡Reimu!

Reimu: eh? ¿Por qué yo? - Lo dijo sin ganas.

Marisa: Vamos, no seas tímida… ah ya lo sé, estas atemorizada de que tengo una nueva técnica por lo que no quieres venir, tienes miedo de que te derrote y así manchar tu imagen como Miko ¿verdad?

A Marisa se le dibujo una sonrisa burlona en la cara y con eso dicho Reimu se levantó de golpe y se podía ver su aura asesina rodeándola.

Reimu: Vamos a ver quién es más fuerte – Tenia una sonrisa malvada y con el ceño fruncido.

Marisa: Jeje, así me gusta Reimu, con entusiasmo.

Las dos se estaban apartando de la mesa y se alejaron una de la otra. Se pusieron en posición de combate, preparándose para el encuentro. Marisa saco su Hakkero y Reimu estaba con algunos sellos de papel en su mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía su vara con las dos serpentinas de papel colgadas en la punta. Las chicas de la mesa estaban atentas a todo, no se querían perder nada. Estaba todo en silencio, el viento golpeaba la zona de combate, las dos heroínas se miraban seria e intensamente, Reimu estaba esperando el primer ataque, hasta que…

Marisa: Spell card… ¡Ataque Rayo estrellado!

En el momento que activo la carta, un pequeño rayo arcoíris con pequeñas estrellas rodeándolo salió de su Hakkero. Reimu puso una cara de duda, pensaba que era una broma ese poder, no le costó mucho esquivarlo ya que era lento, pequeño y parece que Marisa no lo pudo apuntar muy bien. La bruja estaba sorprendida, el rayo seguía saliendo pero cada vez se hacía más pequeño hasta que se consumió por completo.

Marisa: No puede ser, debería ser mejor. Ayer lo había hecho bien.

Reimu: Esto sí que es una pérdida de tiempo. –Suspira.

Marisa seguía mirando a su Hakkero mientras se rascaba la cabeza pero algo paso en el Makai, el lugar donde estaba el cristal, el sello hizo más fuerte la luz. Yuyuko al momento que sucedió eso, se exalto y sintió que su pecho pesaba. Se quedó mirando para arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos y asustada, le costaba respirar.

Youmu: Yuyuko-sama, ¿Qué sucede? – se levantó enseguida de la silla viendo las expresiones de su ama.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y voltearon a ver que sucedía, la batalla de Reimu y Marisa se detuvo, las dos se quedaron mirando seriamente a la dama del templo. Yuyuko no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre del cristal y que pensar que todo estaba bien y normal era falso pero se dio cuenta que las demás la estaban mirando así que se levantó y se dirigió a todas.

Yuyuko: D-disculpen chicas, t-tengo algo que hacer. Disculpen, no pude quedarme a disfrutar con ustedes. Me tengo que ir.-Ella solo quería estar sola.

Reimu: ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Yuyuko?

Yuyuko: No pasa nada Reimu, es algo que puedo solucionar sola, gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien.

Yuyuko le sonrió y con eso dicho se marchó volando hacia su templo en el inframundo. Youmu vio la preocupación de su ama una vez más dibujada en su rostro, no dijo una palabra y se marchó para alcanzarla. Nadie las detuvo, parecía algo grave y no quería meterse o interrumpir.

El silencio reinaba entre las chicas por un largo tiempo, todas estaban mirando al cielo haciendo que aún estaban mirando a Yuyuko y a su sirvienta volar.

Tenshi: ¿Qué sucede?

Reimu: No lo sabe nadie, ni Youmu. Yuyuko se comporta de una manera extraña pero no le dice a nadie el por qué esta así.

Alice: Bueno, debe ser algo de lo que no tenemos que meternos, no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto.

Marisa: si, pero sigue siendo extraño. ¿Será que tenemos a un nuevo enemigo?

Todas se quedaron calladas, el ambiente es tenso entre las chicas, se miraban unas a las otras seriamente. Suika no podía verlas a todas de esa manera, así que se levantó y dijo en vos alta

Suika: v-vamos chicas, no debemos de preocuparnos, sigamos con lo nuestro. Ya que Marisa nos decepciono con su habilidad.

Marisa: (a lo lejos) Hey! ¡No fue tan malo!

Suika: ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer una fiesta todas en el templo de Reimu?

Reimu: ¡no organices fiestas en casas ajenas por favor!- dijo con un tono neutro.

Suika: ¡Bien! ¡Vamos al tempo!

La única que respondió a eso fue Tenshi. Suika iba adelante y Tenshi atrás de ella, Reimu estaba enojada con las dos, pero se quedó callada y no intento detenerlas. Se quedó con Marisa y Alice en el bosque mágico.

Alice: Parece que Yuyuko nos está ocultando algo importante. Si es un enemigo como dice Marisa, parece extraño, debía habernos dicho algo así ¿no creen?

Marisa: ¿y si es un enemigo y solo quiere pelear ella sola? Se quiere roban todo el crédito, no se lo voy a permitir.

Alice: ¡je! Parece que tenemos que hacer equipo de nuevo, Marisa. No se lo tenemos que permitir.

Marisa: eh? Yo voy a estar con Reimu. Júntate mejor con Patchouli.

Alice se puso triste y agacho su cabeza decepcionada. Marisa estaba mirando a Reimu con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando decirle con la mirada para hacer equipo e investigar. Reimu en cambio, estaba mirando para otro lado.

En ese momento se escucha un ruido del cielo, las tres miran hacia arriba y ven que Komachi está bajando mientras la va saludando con la mano. Ya en el suelo, la Shinigami las mira con una sonrisa y dice

Komachi: Hey! Hola chicas

Reimu: Komachi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Komachi: Vine ya que veo que están todas preocupadas por Yuyuko-san.

Alice y Marisa: ¿Sabes el por qué esta así?

Komachi: La verdad… no.

Las tres se la quedaron mirando, tratando de pensar una respuesta a lo que dijo Komachi.

Reimu: ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

Komachi: Yuyuko-san se siente mal por algo pero yo tampoco se el por qué. Pero les voy a decir algo que sucedió hace tres días, luego piensan ustedes que puede ser, yo no tengo mucho tiempo para estar con ustedes, Shiki-sama me está buscando por todos lados.

Marisa: ¿Otra vez escondiéndote del trabajo? Qué raro de ti… lo dice con un tono irónico.

Komachi la ignora y continúa con la charla.

Komachi: Yuyuko-san nos pidió que la llevemos a una zona del Makai que no puedo revelar. Para ver un cristal gigante.

Reimu: ¿un cristal gigante?

Komachi: Si, no puedo revelar tampoco que es lo que había dentro pero lo único que puedo decir es que es muy peligroso y ella piensa que se romperá y se liberara esa cosa.

Marisa: ¿y es muy peligroso?

Komachi: solo sé que si se libera estaremos en grave peligro.

Las tres chicas se quedaron pensando con lo que dijo Komachi, por un momento estuvieron asustadas. Se preguntaban a cada rato "_¿Qué es esa cosa peligrosa que tanto le preocupa a Yuyuko?"_ Komachi estaba igual de seria. Pasaron un tiempo en silencio hasta que en ese momento se escucha un grito muy fuerte viniendo de lo lejos que hizo temblar el suelo y ahuyentar a las aves del bosque. Las cuatro chicas se taparon los oídos pero lograron escuchar que era un llamado. Estaban llamando a la Shinigami. Esta estaba pálida y temblando del miedo.

Komachi: no puede ser. ¿¡Shiki-sama!?

De pronto, una mujer con vestido azul oscuro y decorados de oro sale de entre los árboles y con mucha velocidad se acerca a Komachi y le apunta a su cuello con una vara dorada. Todas quedaron sorprendidas de la velocidad del sujeto pero luego de ver bien se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la jefa de Komachi.

Shikieiki: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí señorita? ¿No debería estar usted en el trabajo?

Komachi: Shiki-sama, yo…

Shikieiki: ¡Te dije que dejes de llamarme así! Siempre lo mismo contigo, ¿no entiendes el deber de un Shinigami? Mira que estar en…

La Jefa estaba gritándole a Komachi mientras esta estaba disculpándose a cada rato haciendo reverencias. Reimu, Marisa y Alice quedaron ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si no estuvieran allí. Nadie quería lidiar con la Yama, no dijeron una palabra y lentamente se fueron yendo de esa escena y sin hacer un ruido.

…

En el templo Hakugyokurou, Yuyuko estaba sentada en el tatami como siempre, tomando una taza de té. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y los nervios no los podía controlar.

Yuyuko: Lo sentí nuevamente y ahora se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte la energía, va aumentando cada vez más rápido. Debió ser el ataque de Marisa lo que lo está rompiendo, ese fue el toque final. Si esto sigue así, el sello se romperá y Daika saldrá. No puede estar pasando esto…

…

En la zona del Makai donde se encontraba el cristal, el sello del solido se estaba volviendo más brillante, casi no se podía ver los símbolos. El sujeto dentro tenía una luz en su pecho que iba parpadeando cada segundo y cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Yuyuko podía sentir como esa energía iba aumentando y al parecer el sujeto también sentía lo mismo. El hombre movía las cejas como intentando abrir sus ojos. Al parecer estaba absorbiendo poder para así despertar. Paso el tiempo y la luz de repente detuvo su parpadeo pero aún estaba ahí, el sujeto no movía más las cejas y quedo todo tranquilo. Todo quedo en el silencio que siempre había, pero la neblina ya no estaba por los alrededores.

De repente una onda de energía golpeo la luz en el pecho del hombre y en ese momento el sujeto frunce su ceño, cierra su puño con fuerza y en ese mismo instante el lugar empezó a temblar. Ocho esferas de energía de color rojo oscuro con un Yin Yang marcado en el medio de ellas aparecieron del centro y rodearon el cristal. El sello estaba cada vez más brillante y se empezó a escuchar que el papel se estaba cortando. Las esferas empezaron a girar muy velozmente y el temblor se hacía más fuerte.

Yuyuko no podía ver nada pero sentía incomodidad, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en el Makai pero sentía que la energía del hombre se hacía más fuerte.

Yuyuko: Esto no puede estar pasando, solo aumento su energía, nada mas eso… lo decía mientras apretaba sus manos agarradas en sus rodillas.

Paso un tiempo y ahora las esferas se fueron metiendo adentro del papel con la luz uno por uno. El sello estaba en su punto máximo, la luz se hacía más y más grande hasta que finalmente estallo, se produjo un ruido ensordecedor y una luz enceguecedora que cubrió todo el lugar.

El temblor ceso, la luz se estaba yendo de a poco, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar pero algo cambio… el sello, la hoja de papel ya no estaba en el cristal gigante.

El Hombre estaba en su misma posición y su expresión había cambiado, ahora parecía tranquilo pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se quedó unos segundos así hasta que frunció el ceño nuevamente y gritando dijo.

Daika: ¡POR FIN PODRE VENGARME!

En ese momento, luego del grito, el cristal se desquebrajo por completo como si fuera vidrio.

Yuyuko pudo sentir toda su energía, su odio, su rencor y todo su poder. Ella apoyo sus manos en el piso, detrás de su espalda ya que se estaba cayendo. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, estaba asustada y temblando, su boca estaba media abierta y le costaba respirar.

Yuyuko: N-no puede ser…

Yama: Es el juez que juzga adónde va el fallecido luego de morir

Hakama: Es un pantalón largo con pliegues cuya función principal era proteger las piernas.

Haori: Es una chaqueta que se lleva sobre el kimono.


	3. Capitulo 3: Una aparición extraña

_**Touhou: el despertar del youkai de la oscuridad.**_

Hola a todos, soy Hoshiimin. Estoy contento de poder seguir publicando, disculpen las demoras, hubo un problema con la internet por lo que no pude publicar a tiempo, pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Este tercer capítulo nos encontramos con el poderoso Youkai y su extraño compañero (¿un humo?) en Gensokyo y su primera parada es… ¿el templo Hakurei? Espero que les guste y cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o comentario es bien recibida, me ayudan a crecer, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora, seguiré subiendo más capítulos todos los miércoles.

_Capítulo 3: Una aparición extraña. _

"_La paz… ¿Qué es la paz?, ¿un momento de tranquilidad?, ¿una satisfacción temporaria? La paz no es más que un capricho que tienen las personas para vivir cómodamente y una excusa para decir que todo está bien. En Gensokyo no se puede tomar el lujo de decir que existe paz eternamente pero tampoco se puede decir que es un lugar que no puedes vivir. La paz y el peligro reinan para dar equilibrio a las cosas, pero si quieren la paz verdadera, la paz absoluta, aprendan a amarse y a protegerse los unos a los otros, no importa si eres un humano o un Youkai, tendrán que ayudarse y confiar unos a los otros para derrotar a el oscuro peligro."_

Ese día había una brisa inusual pero refrescante, una tarde de verano poco calurosa. Los pájaros iban y venían en el inmenso cielo, las hadas paseaban haciendo travesuras como de costumbre, todo estaba tranquilo y callado. Era un hermoso día y todos descansaban, tomando té o simplemente contemplando el sol anaranjado que se iba poniendo en el horizonte.

En un pequeño bosquecillo cerca de la aldea de los humanos, se encontraba un portal negro. De él, salió un brazo cubierto con una manga larga que solo se podía ver la mano y luego salió el resto del cuerpo de un salto. Era un joven alto de pelo largo y piel pálida, sus ojos rojos oscuro estaban bien abiertos, daban miedo de solo verlos y lucia unas ojeras negras como el carbón.

El joven miraba hacia arriba con una sonrisa medio macabra, respiro profundo y dijo en voz alta, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a alguien.

Joven: Fiuuu! ¿Hace cuánto no respiro aire fresco? Ya lo empezaba a extrañar. Veo que este bosque no cambio en nada y el cielo sigue igual… Es bueno volver ¿verdad?

El joven miro hacia la derecha y de entre las ramas de los arboles apareció una especie de humo negro con ojos de gato de color amarillentos. Era pequeño, tiene la altura de la palma de la mano del joven y estaba sonriendo con esa boca, tan grande que ocupaba más de la mitad de su cuerpo.

¿? ¿?: ¡Xi! Bienvenido de vuelta, bello durmiente ¿Dormiste bien xi?

Joven: la verdad, no. Fue una siesta corta pero me duele todo el cuerpo. – Se pone su mano en el cuello y gira su cabeza de lado a lado.

¿? ¿?: ¡Xixixi! Veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre xi… Daika.

Daika: no debería decirlo alguien que logró escapar de los sacerdotes en esos tiempos y dejo solo a su amigo.

El pequeño humo voló hacia el hombro derecho del joven y lo miro con ojos picaros.

¿? ¿?: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Dudo que no quieras hacer nada.

Daika: Tienes razón, destruiré Gensokyo de una vez por todas, pero mi poder… no siento mi verdadera fuerza, al estar sellado en ese lugar por más de 3000 años, mi poder fue apagándose, necesito algo con que despertarlo o si no, no voy a poder vengarme…

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y el viento soplaba fuerte. El portal detrás del joven se cerró haciéndose más chiquito hasta que desapareció.

El joven pálido volvió a mirar al cielo con la misma sonrisa macabra y dijo.

Daika: Vamos… vamos a visitar al viejo templo Hakurei…

…

Ya era la noche y todos los Youkai nocturnos hacían presencia en todos lados. La luna llena de ese día iluminaba el bosque de bambú para suerte de Reisen ya que estaba en sus paseos nocturnos con motivos de relajación luego de un largo día de trabajo. Ella caminaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara disfrutando del aire fresco. Estaba sola en el inmenso bosque, solo se podía escuchar sus pasos pisando el pasto y el viento que pasaba entre las cañas de bambú. Reisen miraba para todos lados disfrutando del paisaje hasta que se detiene. Ve a lo lejos una figura negra que va caminando a paso lento. Ella se quedó mirando tratando de deducir quien era pero le resultaba imposible ya que estaba oculto en la oscuridad. Reisen poseía una expresión seria, se iba acercando a la figura lentamente preparada para atacar si era necesario. De pronto, Reisen pisa una rama y el ruido hizo que el cuerpo negro volteara rápidamente para ver, ella pudo ver como unos ojos rojos escalofriantes la miraban. Sintió el peligro y armo una pistola con los dedos y apunto a la figura. Esta se empezó a mover para atrás y en eso se ve que extiende su brazo y le lanza un objeto pequeño pero brillante de color rojo a toda velocidad. Reisen logra esquivar ese objeto y al impactar en uno de los bambús, explota, generando un fuerte ruido.

Reisen estaba con los brazos tapando su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Luego de un momento, Reisen vuelve a mirar al frente pero la figura había desaparecido en la noche.

La coneja estaba enojada tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada pero no funciono. Se rindió y volvió para atrás pero se sorprendió con lo que vio. En el bambú donde impacto el objeto estaba pegado un papel sello de color rojo. Se lo quedo mirando y se le dibujo un gesto de sorpresa en la cara de Reisen. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de donde provenía ese papel.

…

Al día siguiente en el templo Hakurei, Reimu se encontraba tomando su taza de té, sentada afuera en el piso de madera mirando la pelea de Marisa y Youmu. Ambas estaban jadeando y les costaba hablar.

Marisa: S-sí que eres p-persistente ze.

Youmu: Tu… tú también Marisa, eres fuerte… p-pero ¿para qué me pediste practicar contigo en frente del templo Hakurei?

Marisa: Sin ninguna razón, solo quería molestar a Reimu y mostrarle lo fuerte que soy.

Youmu: no tienes remedio.- suspira fuerte, desilusionada.

Marisa: Oye, tengo que demostrarle a Reimu que puedo ser igual o incluso más fuerte que ella.

Youmu: si, como tú digas.- se lo dice sin ganas.

Todo seguía normal, Marisa enojada, Youmu sin ganas de seguir y Reimu tranquila tomando su té hasta que se oye llamar el nombre de la sacerdotisa en la puerta del frente. Las tres dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a donde provenía el llamado.

Pudieron ver que se trataba de Reisen, todas estaban sorprendidas, era raro verla fuera de su trabajo a esas horas pero les sorprendió más lo sería que estaba.

Marisa: Oh, Reisen, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

Reisen: vine a hablar con Reimu, tengo algo pendiente con ella

Reimu: ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?

Reisen: Reimu… ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque de bambú por la noche y por qué me atacaste?

Reimu: ¿jaa?- hizo una expresión de duda – Yo no estaba en el bosque a esas horas ¿Quién quiere ir a ese lugar?

Reisen se sorprendió de la respuesta de la miko.

Reisen: Pero… fuiste tú. Me atacaste con uno de los papeles sello que utilizas siempre, no fue tan difícil saber que era tuyo. Mira.

Reisen le muestra a Reimu el papel sello que estaba pegado en el bambú esa noche. La sacerdotisa pudo reconocer que era de ella pero no recuerda haber estado en el bosque ni mucho menos por la noche.

Marisa: No me digas que… Reimu, ¿eres sonámbula?

Youmu: E-eso sí que sería peligroso. –puso su mano en su boca para contener la risa.

Reimu: ¡Se equivocan!... Es extraño, es uno de mis sellos, lo reconozco, pero yo no estaba en el bosque anoche, además ¿por qué te atacaría?

Reisen: No lo sé Reimu, pero esto sí que es extraño.

Marisa: ¿No te lo habrán robado?

Youmu: Es extraño que lo roben, tiene que saber usarlo y solo las miko y los sacerdotes pueden usarlos.

Reimu no pudo entender la situación, se quedó pensando como había llegado ese papel sello hasta haya siendo que ella no se movió de su templo en todo ese día, era extraño. Reisen la seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta de Reimu sobre el ataque pero al no recibirla, suspiro y dio media vuelta.

Reisen: Bueno ya no importa, pero que no vuelva a suceder Reimu, porque si no, tendrás a todo los conejos en contra tuya. – se marcha enojada.

Reimu: Gracias, yo también te quiero.- lo decía irónicamente y con un gesto de enojo.

Youmu: Esto sí que es extraño.

Las chicas se quedaron pensando en aquello por un tiempo pero al no tener respuesta se olvidaron de ello rápidamente. Ya era la tarde y el sol anaranjado pintaba del mismo color las columnas del templo Hakurei.

Reimu, Marisa y Youmu estaban en el frente hablando y descansando, sentadas en las escaleras del templo, no tenían nada importante que hacer. Pero ese momento de descanso termino cuando vieron a Yuyuko volando hacia el templo desesperada y a toda prisa.

Youmu: ¿¡Yuyuko-sama!?- se levantó rápidamente.

Yuyuko: ¡Chicas!, ¡Necesito su ayuda urgente! – Lo decía desde lo alto.

Las tres chicas rápidamente se levantaron y le dejaron un espacio para que Yuyuko pueda aterrizar. Se alejaron de las escaleras y en la puerta de entrada al templo las tres esperaron a que Yuyuko tomara un poco de aire para poder hablar.

Yuyuko: Chicas…se… se… se escapó.

Reimu Marisa Youmu: ¿Se escapó?

Yuyuko: Necesito su ayuda… no puedo detenerlo, tenemos que aprovechar ahora que no tiene nada de fuerza… ¡Por favor! –no podía completar una oración.

Reimu: ¡Espera un momento! – Grito deteniéndola – Yuyuko, ¿De que estas hablando? Explícanos que sucede primero y luego te ayudaremos.

Marisa y Youmu estaban mirando serias a la dama, ella se quedó callada y agacho la cabeza, se quedó en silencio, no sabía cómo empezar. Reimu estaba preocupada y preparándose para lo que iba a escuchar, por fin se iba a revelar que es lo que la tenía tan intranquila estos días.

La dama toma coraje y sin importar nada les dice a las chicas. Las tres tragan saliva y preparan sus oídos.

Yuyuko: ¿S-se acuerdan cuando yo estaba mal?- Las chicas asienten con la cabeza – Bueno, eso fue porque un las profundidades del Makai, u-un Youkai muy poderoso de la era celestial estaba sellado por los sacerdotes de la época. Fue un Youkai muy temido por su increíble fuerza, casi termina destruyendo toda Gensokyo como también acabo con muchas vidas en la conocida guerra sacerdotal que duro un año entero. Por un milagro que nadie sabe, los sacerdotes logran sellarlo y desde ahí se dice que Gensokyo renació de nuevo. Solo Shikieiki, Komachi y yo sabemos de su existencia ya que nos dijeron que guardemos silencio. Y-yo era la única que podía sentir su presencia a pesar de que estaba dormido y últimamente se hizo muy fuerte y ahora esta suelto, de alguna forma logro destruir el sello y ese años de terror va a volver si no lo detenemos ahora, morirá gente y como Rentaro...

Reimu: ¿¡Y por qué no nos dijo antes que esto iba a suceder!?

Yuyuko: ¡Porque no quería hacerlas preocupar!

Las tres quedaron sorprendidas sin saber que decir.

Yuyuko: Realmente no quería pensar en ello, pensé que era una preocupación mía, solo quería dejarlo así, no pensé que iba a ser real, no quería creer que él podía salir.

Yuyuko no pudo controlar sus emociones y cayó al suelo. El terror le golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez, sentía una opresión en su pecho y los recuerdos la estaban matando. Las tres entendían y a la vez no entendían, tenían muchas dudas en sus cabezas que no podían ser respondidas ahora ya que al ver a Yuyuko en ese estado no quisieron preguntar. Las tres estaban tensas sin poder decir una palabra. Al parecer el Youkai que se van a enfrentar es realmente muy poderoso.

Reimu: Yuyuko, la vamos a ayudar, por el bien de Gensokyo. ¿Qué debemos hacer? – agachándose para ver los ojos llorosos de Yuyuko.

Yuyuko: T-tenemos que ir al Makai y detenerlo. Es peligroso pero debemos hacerlo ahora que no tiene todo su poder, llamaremos a Shikieiki y a Komachi para que nos guíen y abran el portal.

Marisa: ¿Y si nos derrota y nos mata?

Yuyuko: debemos ser fuertes, si trabajamos en equipo…

Las chicas estaban asustadas pero no les quedaba otra opción, tenían que ir y derrotarlo. Reimu estaba preparada, era su deber como miko detener cualquier cosa que amenazara con la paz de Gensokyo.

Yuyuko: ¿Vamos? –dijo secando sus lágrimas. Las chicas la ayudaron a levantarse.

Reimu Marisa Youmu: ¡SI! – y con eso dicho las chicas se emprendieron en su viaje hacia el Makai, las cuatro con la frente en alto y sin dudar.

…

El lugar seguía igual de oscuro y rojizo, solo que ahora había trozos de cristal esparcidos por todo el lugar. Las cuatro chicas venían acompañadas de la Yama y la Shinigami, todas estaban alertas a todo, mirando para todos lados, cada una con su arma. El frio erizo la piel de las chicas haciéndolas sentir incomodas, la atmosfera del lugar era pesada, se sentía una gran energía de odio aun en el lugar.

Reimu: ¿Lo pueden ver?- pregunto a sus amigas sin voltear a mirarlas.

Marisa: Yo no lo veo, ¿están seguras que es aquí?

Youmu: se ve que aquí estaba, rompió el sello con furia, ahora no queda nada.

Yuyuko: estén alertas, puede esconderse en cualquier lado.

La investigación continuo, por unas largas y extenuantes horas pero al parecer el joven que buscaban ya no estaba en ese lugar. Todas se relajaron un poco y suspiraron, la tensión se había ido de sus hombros y pudieron respirar tranquilamente por ahora. A pesar de la tranquilidad, ellas aún seguían un poco nerviosas.

Yuyuko seguía mirando por todos lados, no aceptaba el no poder encontrar al sujeto. Los trozos de cristal pasaban cerca de las chicas, todas imaginaban lo peor. Shikieiki se acercó a Yuyuko para calmarla pero fue en vano.

Shikieiki: Yuyuko-san… logro escapar, no se podía evitar. Volvamos, no es bueno perder el tiempo aquí.

Yuyuko: ¿Estas aceptando que ya no está aquí y que puede estar rondando en Gensokyo como si nada? – se la notaba enojada por su tono de voz.

Shikieiki: No lo estoy aceptando, ya es un hecho que no está aquí. En este lugar hay mucho vacío para que él se pueda ocultar. Además estamos hablando de él, seguro tuvo la energía suficiente para crear un pequeño portal.

Yuyuko mordió sus labios, el odio la domino, la sensación era horrible, el hombre que hace un par de días atrás lo tenía ahí, durmiendo, ahora está en Gensokyo. Teme por la seguridad de sus amigas, "_¿ahora como lo detenemos?"_ Se preguntaba a cada rato. Su sirvienta como las demás trataron de ayudarla a que se calme pero todo era en vano, Yuyuko se sentía fatal.

Reimu no paraba de pensar que el culpable del que había atacado a Reisen se podía tratar del sujeto que estaba en ese lugar pero lo que todavía no se podía explicar era lo del papel sello, seguía siendo todo un misterio.

A lo lejos, Komachi abrió un portal para marcharse de ese lugar oscuro y frio. Las llamo y todas se dirigieron para haya. Yuyuko parecía que iba a llorar, se sentía culpable de que lo haya dejado escapar. Nadie iba a estar en ese lugar vacío nunca más, va a quedar en el olvido para siempre.

…

Ya es de noche en Gensokyo, Yuyuko y Youmu volvieron al templo del inframundo, Komachi y Shikieiki volvieron al trabajo. Reimu y Marisa se encontraban solas afuera del templo Hakurei, se miraban con preocupación, no sabían que es lo que les iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

Marisa: Esto se ha convertido en algo muy problemático

Reimu: Si, solo espero que podamos hacer algo. Solo quiero creer que Yuyuko miente en cuanto a la fuerza de aquel sujeto y podamos derrotarlo si es que aparece.

No dijeron una palabra más, se quedaron mirando al cielo estrellado con sus pensamientos sobre el sujeto sin poder quitárselos de sus cabezas. La noche era silenciosa, la calma y la brisa relajaban a las heroínas, estaban muy cansadas… pero esa tranquilidad duro poco. Los arbustos que estaban al costado de las chicas se empezaron a mover, parece que alguien estaba en ese lugar. Las chicas se alertaron de aquel movimiento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacaron sus respectivos objetos, el Hakkero y la vara.

Reimu: ¿Quién anda ahí? – Le grito a los arbustos.

Hubo un silencio aterrador en el lugar, las chicas no apartaban la vista del arbusto y en ese momento ven salir a una persona de aspecto joven y pelo largo. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver esos ojos rojos que las miraba fijamente. Daika se encontraba en frente de las chicas en el templo Hakurei. El humo con ojos amarillos se encontraba a un costado sonriendo igual que el joven.

Daika: mmmm, así que tú eres la miko del tiempo, veo que el lugar no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Solo que lo está cuidando una niñita malcriada.

Marisa: ¿Quién eres tú?

Daika: Vamos a jugar un rato, esto se pondrá divertido…

Daika mostro su sonrisa irónica y particular a las heroínas, parece que se librara una batalla en el templo Hakurei…

Este capítulo fue extraño ¿verdad? ¿Quién es esa extraña criatura que apareció en el bosque de bambú? ¿Qué querrá Daika en el templo Hakurei? Lo sabremos más adelante en el siguiente episodio (lo se lo escucharon con vos de locutor) nos vemos en el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Si les interesa seguirme junto a _Touhou: el despertar del Youkai de la oscuridad_ y más historias que hare más adelante pueden seguirme en Facebook: Búsquenme "Hoshiimin" y seguro les aparecerá.


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Ese es nuestro enemigo?

_**Touhou: el despertar del youkai de la oscuridad.**_

Hola a todos, soy Hoshiimin, Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, aquí el capítulo 4 para todos ustedes. Una pelea en el Templo Hakurei ¿lograran Reimu y Marisa parar a Daika? Y parece que se revela que es Daika aunque Reimu se siente insegura. Espero que les guste y gracias una vez más por seguir la historia, cualquier duda, critica, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida, me ayudan a crecer, muchas gracias.

_Capítulo 4: ¿Ese es nuestro enemigo?_

"_Ven, siéntate… los arboles de cerezo son hermosos ¿verdad? Me gustaría que todos pudiéramos disfrutar este paisaje, sin peleas, sin maldad, sin diferencias. Los humanos y los Youkai, mi sueño es que ya no haya peleas entre ellos, que seamos todos compañeros y poder disfrutar de la vida juntos. Por eso, tu… quiero que me ayudes con mi sueño. Quiero que les transmitas a todos este mensaje, aun en los momentos de oscuridad…" _

La respiración de las heroínas se hacía más difícil esa noche. El viento soplaba violentamente, Daika no apartaba su mirada escalofriante de las chicas.

Reimu: ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto fríamente.

Daika: Oye, eso fue muy descortés, deberías tener más respeto hacia tus mayores. – se ríe irónicamente. – solo vine a visitar.

Marisa: tú no eres bienvenido, mira que somos muy fuertes, no nos importa si eres de la era celestial, así que si no quieres terminar herido mejor vete.

Daika: Fiuuu! Si quieres ruda. Los niños de hoy no tienen modales. Mi nombre es Daika, deja de llamarme tú…

Reimu: _¿Daika?_ –se dice a si misma- _esto es malo, no podemos pelear ahora, si este sujeto es realmente fuerte, nosotras…_

Sin ningún aviso, Daika se lanza hacia las heroínas a toda velocidad. Estas lo logran esquivar por poco pero el joven se da vuelta y les tira muchos disparos mágicos de color rojo. Reimu logra golpear los tiros y mandarlos a volar, las explosiones eran muy fuertes, algunos estuvieron cerca de impactar el templo Hakurei. Mientras tanto Marisa se encontraba volando arriba a punto de lanzar un rayo de su Hakkero pero Daika la vio y se lanzó hacia ella antes de que pudiera lanzar su disparo. Marisa se hizo a un lado pero Daika se detuvo al lado de la bruja. Ella se quedó sorprendida, tenía tan cerca la cara del sujeto con ojos rojos. Sintió una mano en su estómago y vio como Daika le sonreía, luego una luz provino de la mano del sujeto y luego surgió una explosión que mando lejos a Marisa.

Reimu voló hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

Reimu: ¿te encuentras bien?

Marisa: S-si… pero no puedo creer que me haya disparado de esa forma. No lo podremos detener, es muy poderoso. Tenemos que irnos a buscar personas.

Reimu: ¿Qué se sucede Marisa? ¿Cuántos casos hemos resuelto nosotras solas a lo largo de este tiempo?

Marisa: P-pero este es distinto, es un Youkai de la era celestial.

Reimu: Tranquila, no tiene todo su potencial. Por ahora volvamos, quiero preguntarle un par de cosas.

Dicho eso, Marisa asiente con la cabeza y las dos volaron hacia el sujeto.

Daika: No me digan que ya se cansaron. Esto no sería divertido así.

Reimu: Oye, Daika, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dudo que sea para pelear enserio, aun no tienes ni la mínima parte de tu fuerza ¿verdad?

Daika: oh, veo que sabes lo de mi estado. Solo vine a un viejo lugar para ver quién es el que lo está cuidado.

Reimu: ¿Viejo lugar? –pregunta seria. Interrumpiéndolo.

Daika: Si, pero veo que solo es una niñita que juega a ser miko ¿Qué es ese traje en primer lugar? – señalando la ropa de la sacerdotisa.

Reimu: Hubieron muchos cambios. ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que sabes del templo Hakurei? ¿Qué quieres obtener?

Daika: con el tiempo lo sabrás. – dice en vos baja.

Sonrió y extendió su brazo derecho. Por atrás de él salieron muchos disparos. Reimu y Marisa esquivaban cada uno de los ataques. La pelea Aérea duro un tiempo. Los tres se movían de un lado a otro disparándose y esquivando.

Daika: Fiuuu, nada mal…pero aún les falta mucho. – suspirando, como si estuviera decepcionado.

En ese momento, Daika se percata de la presencia de un objeto que venía rápidamente hacia él desde su derecha y logra esquivarlo. Marisa y Reimu vieron que se trataba de un cuchillo cuando se clavó en una de las puertas del templo. Ambas miraron para dónde provenía el cuchillo y vieron a una mujer con ropa de sirvienta y unos cuchillos en su mano derecha.

Reimu y Marisa: ¿Sakuya?

Sakuya: Vine a ayudar. Este sujeto les está causando muchos problemas ¿verdad?

Daika: ¿Es que en estos días la gente es tan irrespetuosa? – lo pregunta sin ganas.

Reimu: ¿Qué haces aquí Sakuya? – lo ignora por completo.

Sakuya: Mi señorita y yo pudimos sentir la presencia de un Youkai que estaba activo en el templo Hakurei por lo que me mando hasta aquí para investigar.

Marisa: Muchas gracias, es de mucha ayuda, este sujeto no sabe cuándo parar.

Las tres chicas se prepararon para el combate pero al parecer Daika no. Su sonrisa se había ido de su cara y no mostraba intención de seguir. Suspiro fuerte y puso su mano en uno de los bolsillos del Hakama.

Daika: Esto sí que es un problema, parece que estoy en desventaja-dice sonriendo- Bueno, creo que por hoy tuve suficiente diversión. Pude ver a la Miko de esta época y desilusionarme por completo. –Suspira fuerte mientras se pone una mano en su frete - Al parecer mis planes de vengarme no van a ser tan difíciles.

Las tres chicas al unísono: ¿Venganza?

Daika: Oye, Xiomara, nos vamos.- luego de decir eso, el pequeño humo negro de ojos amarillos y boca grande escucho su llamado y vuela hacia Daika, posicionándose a un costado del hombro – Nos volveremos a ver, señoritas.

Xiomara: xixixi, adiós xi.

Daika: Bruja… ¡atrápalo!

Dicho eso, Daika extiende su brazo derecho y le lanza a Marisa un pequeño objeto brillante de color rojo a toda velocidad que al llegar cerca de la bruja, este explota con mucha fuerza, cubriendo a las tres con humo.

Las chicas tosían con fuerza y no podían ver los alrededores. El humo se fue disipando de a poco y las heroínas pudieron ver que Daika junto a su compañera habían desaparecido. Miraban a los alrededores pero no encontraban a nadie. Sakuya y Marisa suspiraron y se relajaron pero Reimu pensaba.

Reimu: _Es un Youkai, de eso no cabe duda, pero… ¿Por qué sentí un aura diferente en sus ataques?... me es familiar, como si esa energía proviniera de…_

Reimu se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la bruja y a la sirvienta con un tono serio.

Reimu: Tenemos que avisarles a las demás que Daika está actuando, necesitaremos ayuda para pelear con él. Nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana en el templo Moriya y discutiremos el asunto. Tendremos que volver a pelear pero esta vez…Juntos.

Sakuya: Yo iré a avisarle a mi señorita, seguramente no se perderá de esto ninguno de la mansión, nos veremos.- hace una reverencia y se va volando.

Marisa: Yo tengo que decirle a Alice, tratare de comunicarles la reunión a más personas si puedo.

Reimu: Muchas gracias Marisa, eso me ayudaría.

Se despidieron y Marisa se fue volando hacia el bosque mágico. Reimu quedo sola en el templo, sin entender bien la situación, todo paso tan rápido. Se quedó mirando al cielo sin quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de los ojos rojos de Daika y la energía extraña que sintió cuando disparaba sus poderes. No pudo dormir bien en aquella noche.

…

En un lugar donde estaba lleno de nieve, donde la luz de la luna no llegaba. Un lugar que nadie se atrevería ir, un lugar que no aparecía en los mapas, estaban dos hombres y cinco mujeres sentados en las rocas del lugar. Estaba tan oscuro el lugar que solo se podían ver las figuras negras de ellos con sus respectivos objetos y armas, la única luz del lugar provenía de los cigarrillos de dos mujeres de aspecto joven y pelo corto. Todos estaban en silencio, ninguno de los sujetos emitía un sonido, solo estaban tirados medio dormidos hasta que uno de ellos, el que estaba más al fondo se levanta y empieza a caminar. El ruido de las cadenas que le colgaban de los brazos y piernas golpeando las rocas aturdía al resto. La capa que poseía tocaba sus piernas y sus huellas marcadas en la nieve largaban humo caliente.

Dejo de caminar cuando quedo delante de todos los sujetos. Contemplaba el cielo oscuro con su mirada fría y seria. Da un pequeño suspiro y se vuelve contra los demás desenvainando su enorme espada y clavándola en el suelo. Los demás sujetos lo miraban y este dijo.

Sujeto: Nuestro amor y señor, Daika, ha despertado. Por fin nuestra larga espera terminara, puedo sentir su presencia.

Mujer 1: Oye, se tomó mucho tiempo, nos hizo esperar demasiado. Si no hubiera sido por el elixir Youkai habríamos muerto todos.

Mujer 2: No importa ya, nuestro amo por fin está con nosotros de nuevo, ya quiero ir a verlo. –se agarró las manos y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Hombre: Todos sabemos que estas enamorada de nuestro amo pero espero que eso no interrumpa su objetivo porque acabare contigo. –la mira con ojos macabros.

Mujer 2: ¡ua! Que rudo.-dice irónicamente.

Sujeto: -golpeando su espada- ¡Basta!, no es momento de sus tonterías, por la mañana iremos a reunirnos con nuestro amo y que no se les ocurra equivocarse, si son descubiertos antes de llegar a él los matare y los llevare a las profundidades del Makai, ¿entendieron?

Todos respondieron que si al unísono. El sujeto volvió a contemplar el cielo con su misma mirada fría.

…

Ya era la mañana en Gensokyo, el sol todavía no estaba arriba. Era una madrugada calurosa y ya todos estaban reunidos en el templo Moriya.

Dentro, estaban todos callados. Reimu y Marisa estaban sentadas en la punta de una mesa rectangular amarronada, las chicas de la mansión Scarlet estaban a la izquierda y a la derecha estaba Aya, Tenshi, Sanae, Suika, Alice, Momiji, Reisen, Mokou, Eirin y finalmente en la otra punta estaban Kanako y Suwako. El silencio reino en aquella habitación. Kanako estaba muy enojada y no entendía nada por lo que pregunto.

Kanako: ¿Y? ¿Qué están haciendo todos en mi templo?

Reimu: Pensé en reunirnos aquí ya que ustedes tienen mucho espacio y el mío no estaba limpio y no había ordenado.

Kanako: ¡PERO POR LO MENOS DEBISTE HABISARME! – golpeo la mesa con sus manos – dios mío, no organices reuniones en templos ajenos, debería castigarte como tu diosa.

Reimu: Si si si, como tú digas pero estamos aquí por una razón que nos involucra a todas.

Kanako: No me ignores maldita sea.

Reimu empezó a explicar sobre el poderoso Youkai, Daika, a todas las chicas presentes, les conto sobre su sello en el Makai y los sucesos de anoche y su pelea. Todas escuchaban atentamente el relato. Aya anotaba todo en una libreta, Sanae mostraba duda y parece que no podía seguir el relato, Flandre no paraba de preguntar si ella podía jugar con el sujeto y los demás solo estaban sentados sobre el tatami escuchando. Al finalizar el relato, todos conversaban entre ellos sobre el asunto, solo Kanako y Suwako estaban calladas mirando al grupo. Sanae levanto la mano y le pregunto a Reimu.

Sanae: Reimu, perdón si esta pregunta es medio tonta pero… ¿Qué es la era celestial?

Reimu: ¿Eh? A claro, como eres nueva en esto y hace poco que estas en Gensokyo no sabes que es la era celestial. Bien, les contare para todos los que están presentes que no sepan que es la era celestial, ¡los demás callados por favor!-apretó con fuerza su puño.

Mokou: Jeje, que miedo. – estaba un poco asustada y transpiraba.

No se oyó ni una mosca en la habitación, nadie quiso enojar a Reimu, sabían que si lo hacían iban a morir.

Reimu: Ujum. La era celestial… la era celestial fue una era, de hace más de 3000 años donde Sacerdotes, Mikos, youkais y dioses conformaron gran parte del mundo. Solo existía un puñado de humanos ordinarios viviendo normalmente. Fue una época de caos donde no existía barrera entre Gensokyo y el mundo entero. Los Youkai y dioses eran muy poderosos, tenían una energía inmensa, podían destruir al mundo entero con solo levantar un dedo, se los llamaba titanes oscuros en aquellos momentos, causaban grandes desastres, pero esa época fue nombrada así por historiadores debido a que los Sacerdotes y Mikos eran los seres más poderosos y brillantes del mundo. Purificaban cualquier mal, nadie podía vencerlos, sin ellos la oscuridad hubiera dominado y acabado con todo una y otra vez. Eran los celestiales que protegían al mundo entero. Ahora no se ve eso ya que pasaron los años y toda esa energía poderosa que poseían todos se fue degradando, debido a tanta purificación, los titanes perdían su poder y los sacerdotes y mikos debido a que ya no necesitaban de tanto poder como para purificar el mal. Los días de paz empezaron a reinar por todos lados y hubo más gente ordinaria y tranquilidad. Los titanes desaparecieron para siempre junto con los sacerdotes y mikos de aquella época y ahora solo existimos nosotros. Entonces podemos decir que nuestro enemigo es un Youkai de esa era… un titán. –Lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en su cara- Nos dijo que quería vengarse de nosotros por razones que desconozco. Eso es todo.

Todos seguían callado, Sanae quedo con la boca abierta, sorprendida por el relato no supo que decir. Estaba paralizada, no daba ninguna señal de vida. Todas se la quedaron mirando hasta que pregunto.

Sanae: E-entonces… ¿Ese es nuestro enemigo? ¿Podremos derrotar a alguien tan poderoso?

Reimu: No lo sé, pero Yuyuko nos dijo que si trabajamos juntos y lo agarramos ahora que tiene su poder, o gran parte de él, dormido, lo podremos derrotar.

Kanako: Yo no voy a trabajar con ustedes – interrumpió.

Reimu: ¿De que estas hablando? Es muy poderoso, necesitamos la ayuda de todas.

Kanako: Dijiste que no tiene mucho poder, pueden hacerlos solas, yo trabajo sola, soy una diosa después de todo.

Reimu: Deja tu orgullo de lado por favor. Cuando peleamos Marisa y yo contra el sujeto, a pesar de que no tiene toda su fuerza sigue siendo poderoso.

Kanako: ¡No es no! No puedo trabajar con simples humanos y Youkais.

Reimu estaba muy enojada con la respuesta de Kanako, pero no podía evitarlo, no pueden trabajar juntos Youkais, dioses y humanos, es muy raro que se, todos son muy reservados y trabajan solo con los de su especie. Solo si es un tema que los involucrara a todos, pero aun así es muy difícil.

Con todo eso dicho se les advirtió a todas sobre el Youkai y difundir el mensaje a todo el mundo sobre Daika y cuando lo vean, avisar para pelear todas juntas, se les tiene prohibido pelear a solas. La reunión termino y todas salieron del templo Moriya hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Reimu estaba bajando las escaleras del templo hasta que en medio del recorrido Suwako la detuvo.

Suwako: Reimu, no te preocupes por Kanako, ella siempre es así, tratare de convencerla de que las ayude.

Reimu: Gracias, me es de ayuda, pero está bien. No quiero luego deberle un favor.

Suwako le muestra una sonrisa a la sacerdotisa y esta se marcha sin decir una palabra más.

El día pasó, y la luna hizo acto de presencia por la montaña Youkai. Reimu disfrutaba de un paseo por la aldea de los humanos callada, contemplando lo que la rodeaba. Las viviendas del lugar estaban decoradas con luciérnagas volando cerca de las puertas. La brisa de ese día se sentía estupenda en la cara. Se sentía una atmosfera serena, había paz en el pueblo. Reimu estaba metida en sus pensamientos sobre Daika. Su expresión era seria pues tenía muchas dudas al respecto.

Reimu: _Esto es realmente extraño…Daika…es un Youkai, un titán de la era celestial, de eso no hay duda…Pero, ¿Por qué cuando ataca ciento una energía parecida a la mía? Como si él fuera un… Es imposible, tiene el aura de un Youkai. ¿Sera que tiene esa energía porque me robo la carta sello? Sigue sin tener sentido, que complicado se volvió esto. ¿Quién es realmente nuestro enemigo? ¿Con que nos meteremos? El futuro de Gensokyo… Marisa…_

Las preguntas de Reimu le golpeaban la cabeza una y otra vez, se sentía incomoda, no podía estar tranquila al saber que un Youkai muy poderoso, que se le desconoce todo, ande suelto por ahí. Tenía miedo de que les pudiera pasar algo a sus amigas, especialmente a Marisa, era una amiga que Reimu quería mucho. Sentía la responsabilidad como Miko el resolver el problema sin que haya daños, estaba dispuesta a pelear en cualquier momento.

Y parece que el momento de tranquilidad de Reimu termino cuando ella sintió la presencia del Youkai, Daika, en las afueras del pueblo, en un pequeño bosque cercano.

Reimu: ¿Esta aquí? ¿Ya? Tengo que apresurarme o algo malo ocurrirá, ¿Qué es lo que tramara ahora? –Dijo Reimu sorprendida.

Dicho eso, salió volando rápidamente hacia donde sintió la presencia. Comenzará un nuevo combate entre la sacerdotisa y Daika solo que esta vez, será una pelea seria y Reimu tratara de pararlo a toda costa, el futuro de Gensokyo está en sus manos.

Esa noche será larga, con la tensión que genero el titán Youkai, Gensokyo no volvió a ser la misma, ¿Qué les deparara a todas en el futuro? La oscuridad avanzara y los días de paz, acabaron…

¡Hi hi! Aquí Aya en Bunbun Noticias. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿verdad? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? El joven Daika es un Youkai ¿Titán? Muy poderoso pero ¿es realmente poderoso? Yo tranquilamente le daría su merecido. Aparte, si es tan viejo ¿cómo es que tiene aspecto joven? Me tiene que decir que crema usa, debe ser de buena calidad, espero que no salga tan cara. Ujum Bueno las notas del siguiente capítulo~: ¿Eh? ¿Daika es un…? ¿Ahora yo tengo que entrar en escena? Siguiente capítulo "Historias pasadas" nos veremos en la próxima.


End file.
